


Part of the Game

by teh_gelfling



Series: Prowl/Red [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt found here: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10858206#0858206</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

Red Alert hit the berth on his back, forcing air out of his vents with a _whuff_. Prowl smirked at him from above, white hands pinning the Lambo's forearms to the plush surface. Both mechs' systems ran hot, highly aroused. Red pulled at the grip as the Praxian's spike jutted from its housing, optics flashing. His legs wrapped around Prowl's waist and he rolled them so he now had the upper hand.

Prowl growled and sat up abruptly, capturing Red's mouth in a heated kiss. The red and white moaned and released his own spike. The Datsun thrust upward as he felt the warm, wet opening of Red's valve, trying to impale the security mech on his shaft. Red shifted and their spikes rubbed together instead, causing shivers of pleasure from the brief friction. Prowl bucked and Red lost his grip on the tactician, who again reversed their positions.

Red scrambled out from under the black and white before he could get a good hold. The two mechs surveyed each other, trying to find a weakness. Prowl lunged and Red dodged, but there was a click and the Lambo found himself cuffed with his aft sticking up in the air and shoulders on the berth.

Prowl chuckled victoriously and settled himself between spread legs. He stroked Red's black aft and down the insides of his thighs before lining up with the now-dripping valve. Red and white lights flashed and a siren sounded, startling the Praxian and giving the Lamborghini time to wriggle away and finish hacking the cuffs.

“Next time,” Prowl promised with a smirk, “they'll have an actual key.”

“Just another challenge, then,” was the quick reply. The cuffs dangled from one finger as Red manoeuvred Prowl into a corner. The black and white realised he was being herded, but there wasn't much he could do about it save fight his way out.

Unless...

He let the red and white mech pin him against the wall and pulled his helm in for another kiss. One white hand stroked Red's hip, fingers trailing over the front of his pelvic armour to the base of his spike. Vents hitched and Red stiffened, his over-sensitive sensor net going wild. Prowl grinned mischievously, sensing victory at hand. He pulled the mech closer, arms encircling his chassis, and turned them swiftly...

Only to find that Red Alert had anticipated the move and had him pinned again, this time with his chest to the wall. The Lamborghini dug his fingers into a wing joint and wiggled them around, exploiting the pressure points within. Prowl could no more fight that than he could if he were bound hand and foot. His knees gave out and they dropped to the floor, Red pressing his advantage.

Prowl's legs were parted and Red pushed slowly into the waiting valve, moaning as the velvety hot slickness encompassed his length. His partner squirmed, still trying to fight him off, though the hold Red had on his doorwing ensured he wasn't going anywhere. He pulled out nearly all the way, just the tip remaining inside, then pressed back in, harder and faster each time. He could feel Prowl's overload building, almost as fast as his own, and he endeavoured to slow the pace just enough that he wouldn't climax too soon.

On the next instroke, Prowl slammed backwards, hilting Red's shaft in him and knocking them both to the ground. Red managed to keep his hold as the vibrations from impact set off his overload and his hot transfluid jetted into the clenching valve around him.

Red Alert lay on his back, dazed and sated, as Prowl pulled himself off the thick spike. He turned, gaze raking down the white and red chassis, and swiftly turned the tables. Red struggled, but his movements were just a bit too uncoordinated after his overload and Prowl hauled him onto the berth, aft raised and delectably displayed. The SIC rubbed his spike over the wet valve, then slid inside, the soft ridges on his spike drawing little squeals of pleasure from Red.

Overload was fast in coming. A mere handful of thrusts and Prowl was spilling his transfluid deep inside his lover. Red gave a wanton moan, his valve milking the spike nestled within for every last drop. Spent, the Datsun slumped over onto his side, his softening length slipping out, and pulled Red with him, holding him close as their frames cooled.

Red Alert hummed contentedly as he snuggled close to the black and white. “I didn't hurt you when I grabbed your doorwing, did I?” he asked sleepily, though no less concerned.

Prowl stroked his partner's chestplates as he answered. “No, Love. You didn't. I may be walking a bit... awkwardly for the next day, though. Completely my doing.” He smiled and pressed a light kiss to the back of Red's helm. “You are not injured?”

“Mm, no.” He wriggled even closer and clutched Prowl's arm to his chest as he cycled down into recharge, a little happy smile playing at his lips. It was all just part of their game.


End file.
